


Masquerade

by out_of_nowhere



Series: Kinktober [7]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_of_nowhere/pseuds/out_of_nowhere
Summary: Rhett wants some anonymity at a charity ball.For the kinktober prompt "roleplay"





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @criminalmind1927 for being my beta, and @sass-and-panache for looking over the last minute smut at the end. 💞💞💞

Rhett loved and hated these events. It was a Halloween themed charity masquerade ball. Some guests were in costume and some, like Rhett, were in fancy garb and ornate masks. Rhett supported the cause, of course, but hated that he'd had to come alone. 

The good thing about wearing a mask was that he wasn't immediately recognizable and could hang around the edge of the crowd. The bad thing was that nothing could hide his height and he still had his fair share of people approaching to try to buy him a drink or get him to dance. He had politely turned them all down. 

He had finished his whiskey and was about to head to the bar for a refill when, from over his shoulder, an arm with another glass appeared in front of him. "Looks like I got here just in time," a pleasantly lilted but definitely masculine voice whispered in his ear. 

He could barely suppress the shiver that ran down his back. He turned to see who the sultry voice belonged to and was met with a vision of an angel. A tall, slender-yet obviously fit from the tight cut of his suit-man wearing a shimmering blue suit that perfectly matched his eyes. A large, intricate silver mask covered his face, and Rhett could just see his styled salt and pepper hair peeking over the top of it.

"Thank you…" Rhett trailed off, sticking his hand out and waiting for the man to answer. 

"Charles," the mystery man answered, flashing a grin and grasping the extended hand firmly. 

"James," Rhett replied, not ready to give up his anonymity just yet. 

"Mind if I join you?" Charles asked, slipping into the seat beside him. 

Rhett chuckled. "Do I have a choice?" he asked good naturedly. 

"I'm sure you could figure out how to send me away like all the other poor saps you've already rejected tonight," Charles answered, smirking. 

"Oh? You been watching me, Charles?" Rhett asked with an answering smirk. 

"A big, beautiful man like you, James? You can bet my ass I've had my eye on you all night." Charles gave him a wink.

Rhett chuckled. "You know, I don't usually do this, but what'dya say we get out of here?"

Charles' grin grew wider and he grabbed Rhett's hand. "I thought you'd never ask."

=====

Back in Link's car, he turned to Rhett. "You know, I think that's the fastest you've ever let me pick you up."

"What can I say?" Rhett said, laughing. "The whispering in my ear, that mask highlighting your eyes, and the cut of that damn suit. Can't wait to get you out of it." He reached his hand over and squeezed Link's thigh. 

Link laughed. "You'll get your wish in a few minutes, baby."

As soon as the door shut behind them in the hotel room, Rhett's hands were all over Link, gliding down his back and over his ass to grab eagerly. Link's arms around his neck pulling him down for a kiss, he murmured against plump lips, "Sorry I couldn't keep the charade up. You look so good tonight, so good every night, I just couldn't wait."

Link moaned as Rhett's mouth traveled over his neck and hands came around to undo his pants. "Don't mind, baby. Was already worked up and ready to go just watching all those people approach you before I came over." He hissed as cool air hit his dick, Rhett having slid pants and underwear down in one motion. 

Rhett chuckled. "Yeah, I see it didn't seem to lessen your enthusiasm," and reached out with his tongue, flicking it over the tip.

Link ran his hands through Rhett's hair, taking a solid grip to ground himself. When Rhett's lips wrapped around his length, he couldn't help lightly rolling his hips. "Damn, baby. You might have a small mouth, but you sure know how to use it. 

Rhett hummed at the praise, taking more of Link in his mouth and reaching up to fondle Link's balls. When Link's hand gripped tighter in his hair, he smiled and began bobbing his head. 

"So good, baby," Link encouraged as Rhett's tongue swirled around as he moved. 

Spit was running out of Rhett's mouth, dribbling down Link's length and to his balls. Rhett let some gather on the hand that had been giving them attention and when he heard Link's breath start to get faster, reached a well slicked finger around and teased his hole.

Link's breath hitched, but he immediately relaxed at the touch. Rhett easily slipped into Link and went straight for his prostate. Link grabbed Rhett's hair with both hands and began rocking back and forth, alternating between fucking himself into Rhett's mouth and back onto his hand.

His pace picked up before starting to get erratic. "Rhett. I-"

Rhett hummed his encouragement as best he could around the cock thrusting into his mouth. A moment later, Link was slowing down and spilling himself inside Rhett. Rhett eagerly sucked down the load and stood up to claim Link's mouth. 

"So, how was that, Charles?" he asked with a smirk. 

Link's eyes danced as he answered. "Pretty good for a first time. What'dya say we take this party to the bed and have another first?"

Rhett chuckled and grabbed Link's hand, leading the way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow I'll have another chapter of Inheritance and Wednesday will be more Banjos and Brothels 💖


End file.
